Rima Ai Peredhil
by Katya Scriptari
Summary: Run, little Halfling" in Elvish. He had to run, had to keep running, had to save himself; he couldn't stop..."You cannot hide, Ring-Bearer..."


Rima Ai Peredhil

The title is Elvish for "Run, little Halfling." 

Well, this is my first LOTR fic. Enjoy!

~*~*~

It was dark, so dark he could barely see. It was cold. The trees all around him were enormous, and there seemed to be a blue-ish glow coming from high above.

It almost seemed like he was back in Lothlorien; however, the home of the elves had never felt so dark, so cold, so...evil.

Frodo shivered slightly as he rose to his feet. This was not Lothlorien, of that he was sure. 

Where was he, then?

He took a step forward, expecting something to jump out at him.

Nothing happened.

Still tense, Frodo began to walk forward, looking for something – _anything_ – that seemed familiar. 

_Frodo_...

Frodo stopped dead and whirled around, searching for the person (creature?) that had whispered his name. He began walking again.

_Frodo..._It was right next to his ear this time.

Frodo froze, looking over his shoulder. 

Nothing was there. 

Frightened, now, he put his hand to Sting.

Except Sting wasn't there. He was defenseless. 

Powerless.

Vulnerable. 

The whisper made itself known again, seeming to come from all directions.

_Frodo_…_Frodo..._

**_Ring-bearer..._**

A new voice this time. Ominous. Foreboding. Evil.

_Frodo!_

Wait...this voice sounded familiar...

_Frodo!_

It was a woman's voice.

_Run, Frodo! Run!_

It sounded like Galadriel. The elfin queen.

_Run! _

**_You cannot hide..._**

That voice...Sauron's voice...it seemed to freeze his very insides. He trembled in fear, remembering his last encounter with the Eye.

_Run, Frodo!_

Galadriel's urgent whisper woke Frodo from his stupor and he felt his legs go into motion.

_Run, Frodo!_

**_Yes, run, ring-bearer..._**__

Frodo ran faster. Faster, faster...he had to get away from that terrible voice.

He tripped. He fell.

_Get up, Frodo! Run!_

**_Run, little hobbit...run..._**

Gasping, Frodo obeyed, but ended up stumbling again.

_::My dear boy...you have to run.::_

A new voice, now. Gandalf! Finding strength in his old friend's voice, Frodo rose and ran without stumbling.

Now three voices whispered their urgent commands from all sides to him.

_Run, Frodo! Run, little ring-bearer!_

**_You cannot hide...you cannot hide, Ring-bearer..._**

_::Fly, Frodo! Fly! Fly!::_

That call...Gandalf's last, desperate call...Frodo ran faster.

**_Give up the Halfling...he is ours...he is ours..._**

It sounded like a Ring-wraith. It sounded close.

_No! Frodo, run!_

_Go, Frodo..._

Aragorn? Frodo tried to say, Aragorn? 

**_You are mine, Ring-bearer..._**

_::Fly, fool! Fly! Fly! Fly!::****_

****

**_We will hunt you, Halfling...you cannot escape from us..._**__

_Run, little hobbit! Run!_

_/Run, my boy...my boy.../_

Voices…so many voices…

Frodo ran. He ran, trying to hide from Sauron, trying to escape the Riders. He ran, trying to reach the safety of Galadriel, trying to find his uncle, trying to find Gandalf. 

The Ring glowed ominously on his chest, a soft, red-gold glow.

_Run, Ring-bearer! Run, save yourself! Don't give in!_

_Go, Frodo!_

_*You can do it, Mr. Frodo!*_

Sam?!

_::Fly, you fool! Fly! Fly!::_

**_You cannot hide...I see you...I see YOU..._**

****

_/Run away, my boy! Run from them!/****_

****

**_We will find you...we WILL find you..._**

****

"No! No you won't," Frodo tried to say, but nothing more than a wordless whisper escaped his lips. He concentrated on running.

_Run, Frodo! _

_::Fly!::_

_*You can do it, Mr. Frodo! Run!*_

**_You cannot hide..._**

_Go, Frodo! Go, now!_

****

_/Run, my boy! Run, hide!/_

**_We will find you..._**__

_Run!_

Frodo ran. Run, save yourself, Frodo, don't let them find you, keep running, keep running...

**_I see you, Ring-bearer..._**

_Go! Go!_

_::Fly!::_

_*Go, Mr. Frodo!*_

The trees' glow was fading.

_/Run, my boy!/_

**_Run, Halfling..._**__

_Run!_

He ran. They were out there, just waiting, just waiting to find him, to kill him…

It got darker. The Ring glowed brighter.

_Go, Frodo!_

_*Run, Mr. Frodo!*_

****

**_Run, Ring-bearer..._**__

_/Run, my boy!/_

_::Fly!::_

**_Run..._**

****

_Run!_

The voices echoed in his head, rising to a crescendo.

Frodo ran. He ran. He had to run.

The Ring glowed.

_/Run, my boy!/_

**_Run, Ring-bearer..._**

****

**_Run, Halfling..._**

****

_Go!_

_::Fly!::_

_*Run!*_

_Run!_

**_Run!_**

****

_Run!_

_::Run!::_

**_RUN!_**

Frodo jerked awake in a cold sweat, breathing heavily. The full moon shone brightly, illuminating the small camp. Sam's pot from supper was still set up over dying embers; his friend snored softly beside him. A light breeze blew through the camp.

He looked down at the Ring. It shone in the moonlight, but nothing more than that.

He sat back on his elbows, relief washing through him.

"Just a dream," he whispered to himself, "just a dream..."

He lay back, wrapping his blanket securely around himself. Closing his eyes, he was soon asleep.

A figure watched him from his perch on a rock.

"He wantssss you, little hobbitses," Gollum hissed softly, his large eyes wide. "He iss coming for you, now..."

Frodo shifted uncomfortably in his sleep, and Gollum smiled a smile that was both nasty and sympathetic. "You do not have much time, hobbitses," his hiss dropped to a whisper, "he isss coming…You cannot hide now, hobbitsessss..."

Gandalf opened his eyes. He looked at the moon worriedly.

"So it has begun..."

Frodo shifted once more, and Gollum's half-sympathetic, half-worried expression gave way to sheer malice. 

"Not long now, my preciousssss," he hissed ominously. "Not long now, not at all…_gollum__, gollum…"_

For a moment, Gollum's expression flickered, exposing something like fear, before returning to its malicious smile. "It beginssss…not long, now, my precioussss…"

Frodo shifted in his sleep again.

For a moment, the Ring seemed to glow red-gold.

Gollum smirked to himself and went off to find something to eat.

~*~*~

Well, how was it? Good? Bad? Please review!


End file.
